Willow Hands
by WallflowerBitca
Summary: One shot PWP femslash - Willow and Tara and psychic, sexy goodness. Set in the 'table scene' in Out of My Mind.


Willow Hands

**A one-shot NC-17 fic set in "Out of my Mind" – it's sort of the 'what was happening while the scene was happening' thing. It's total PWP, so if ya don't like the fem/ don't read it.**

"I just keep thinking how cool it would be if we could get a real psychic to set up here and read  
fortunes and stuff," Tara said, glancing at the small table draped in floor-length silk.  
"You should do it," Willow chirped.  
"Not me." Tara shook her head. "But I'd love to just watch and learn from someone who's really  
good, y'know."

"You're good, I'll prove it! Here..." Willow put out her hand. "Do me."

Tara, quirking an eyebrow flirtaciously, took Willow's hand, holding it gently, and traced a line on her palm. "Hmmm."

"What do you see?" Willow asked hopefully, wiggling her fingers.  
"Willow hand," Tara crooned softly, offering Willow one of her dazzling, lopsided smiles. Willow grinned, laughing slightly at her funny girlfriend. For the last fifteen minutes, Willow had been trying to convince the blonde that she was indeed talented when it came to the psychicy-fortune-telly stuff, but Tara – modest as always – wouldn't believe her. Not that it mattered anymore anyway. Tara was just being too damned adorable, Willow couldn't focus on fortune telling now. Instead, she slowly slipped one hand beneath the cool, draped silk of the table and began stroking the creamy thighs of her lover.

"Willow hands indeed!" Tara laughed, squirming but not batting Willow away as the redhead had anticipated. In fact, the blonde witch slid her chair slightly closer to Willow, allowing the other girl better access as Tara spread her legs slightly. She was wearing a long skirt, but it had a slit right up the middle, so high up that if she sat on the wrong angle the entire room would be able to see her underwear. Willow loved it, because whenever Tara wore it she'd carefully position herself so that Will could get an eyeful of her favourite goodies beneath the denim. On Tara's more daring days, the girl would even go commando – as Willow realised she was _doing right now! _Slender fingers found the warm, wet curls and swollen, smooth lips and slowly began to tease. Tara's breaths had become shorter now and her chest swelled with each inhale. Willow slowly slid her long digits into Tara's wet slit, brushing the engorged nub of her clit and becoming drenched in the sweet nectar of Tara's arousal. Tara moved closer again and Willow plunged two fingers deep inside her girlfriend, causing Tara to cry out in agonised ecstasy. At the sounds, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Anya came rushing out of the back room. The witches sat up straighter, but Willow's fingers didn't stop their stroking in Tara's silken channel. Tara was trying not to moan again, her breaths short and sharp. She smiled innocently, not daring to open her mouth for fear of a string of moans and gasps escaping her lips, and just looked at the Scooby gang giving the girls a perplexed look.

"I thought something was wrong…" Buffy looked confused.

"Oh no, Tara just, uh… tipped off her chair a bit," Willow lied lamely.

"Oh, okay." Buffy turned to head back to her newly beloved training room, Xander, Dawn and Giles shrugging and following her.

"Do come have a poke around girls, it's lovely back here," Giles called over his shoulder. Tara and Willow both nodded. Tara could now feel the pool of nectar in her seat and her clit was throbbing and her silky walls pulsing around Willow's piston-fingers. Willow had not relented even slightly, even though Anya was still pottering around at the nearby shelves. In fact… Willow seemed to be pumping her faster! Tara was beyond the point of no return, she couldn't bring herself to ask Willow to stop now even if she wanted to. She let out another little gasp, then another as Willow pressed her thumb into the swollen nub of her clitoris. Anya looked up at the noise, and her eyes widened, realising what they were doing.  
"Oh my God!"

Willow shushed Anya.

"You're… you're having sex!" Anya whispered more quietly, not daring come any closer. "I don't know whether to be proud or annoyed."

"Oh my God Willow…" Tara groaned, sinking lower in her seat. Willow just grinned and gave one last hard thrust and stroke, and Tara fell straight over her orgasmic edge. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a round O shape. Her back arched and a hiss escaped her lips, her channel pulsing around Willow's fingers, sweet nectar flowing freely over the red-heads hand. Willow curled her fingers up again, giving Tara a second Earth shattering climax backing onto her first. This time Tara moaned, but Willow swallowed it with a passionate kiss. She slowly pulled her fingers out, feeling the quakes and shudders as Tara's pleasure subsided. Anya was still standing at the counter, a bemused smirk on her face. Willow raised her dripping fingers to her lips and tongued them clean, before passing the taste into Tara's mouth with another kiss.

"That was…. Wow Willow. Thank you." She kissed her. "I promise, the favour shall be returned.

"Not right now preferably," Anya grumbled, before turning and heading back into the training room. She came back out a moment later, a bright smile on her face, "but congratulations on the multiple orgasmic experiences!"


End file.
